Cuenta Cuentos
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Hay un pueblo, alejado de todo, donde existe una tradición. Donde un joven inmortal vuelve cada 25 de diciembre a contar un cuento a los niños. ¡Especial de Navidad! No sé que poner de Summary (?) [Ereri/BL] ¡Dedicado a Charline FlorMin!


**¡Buenos días!**  
><strong>He aquí Patatapandicornio, luego de haber desaparecido, ¡Trae un nuevo One-shot! Especial de Navidad.<strong>  
><strong>Pero ojo, no es cualquier One-shot. Es mi regalo del amigo imaginario para Charlin FlorMin ¡Feliz Navidad Dulzura!<strong>

**Traté de cumplir con lo que decía tu ficha, pero la verdad que me fue muy difícil, aunque ¡espero que te guste!**

**Les dejaré leer~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Todo cuento, por más fantasioso y extraordinario que sea, tiene algo de verdad"<strong>_

.

.

.

Hay un pueblo, internado en las montañas, rodeado por naturaleza. Frondosos árboles de troncos gruesos, donde todas las noches suenan sinfonías de cigarras. En esas calles rodeadas por casas que abrigan a sus habitantes, siempre corrían rumores. Hablaban sobre el hombre que vive en la cima de la colina, en una casa pequeña, vieja pero bastante bien cuidada.

Desde tiempos inmemorables se sabe que allí vive un hombre, el cual nunca muere. Nunca se lo ve salir de su propiedad debido a que tiene su propio huerto de alimentos, está completamente aislado. Sin familiares. Sin amigos. Sin nada.

Se sabe que vive allí, porque hay veces que sale con una capa que lo cubre totalmente a limpiar las ventanas. De 1,75, eso es lo que la gente sabe.

No tiene nombre, No tiene rostro, no tiene voz, no tiene nada. Simplemente, existe sin ninguna razón aparente.

Además, de claro, su característica más notable: No tiene herederos, mas no muere. Nadie sabe el cómo, nadie sabe el porqué, pero sigue estando allí, Vivo. Los más ancianos siempre contando relatos, de cómo lo veían limpiar las ventanas cada semana sin falta, e incluso los abuelos de estos, decían lo mismo.

Era como un juego, un ritual, para los niños del pueblo ir a ver escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban la residencia, a ese extraño hombre. Algunos, deseando ver su rostro de una vez, otros con miedo de que sea un brujo, otros simplemente para presumir, y los menos numerosos eran para tratar de entablar una conversación con tal solitario y aislado ser.

-o-

Los grupos de niños chillaban de emoción y felicidad. Era, por fin y luego exhaustivos preparativos, nochebuena. En ese pequeño pueblo, donde todo era seguro y pasivo, era muy normal ver a los niños salir disfrazados de distintos personajes navideños a jugar en la noche, además de claro, que se hacía una gran fiesta en el centro del lugar, donde asistían la mayoría de los pueblerinos a saludarse y felicitarse. Todos se conocían entre todos.

A un pequeño quinteto de niños, se les dio por esa noche ir a tocar la puerta de esa casa. Siempre que alguien tocaba, se podía escuchar cómo el hombre corría el visor de la puerta para ver quién era, luego lo cerraba y decía lo mismo "Vete" o "Váyanse". Pero estos niños querían estar seguros, no sabían que pasaría al menos que tocaran esa gruesa puerta de roble con sus nudillos.

La mayor de todas, una chica de 8 años de pelo castaño, fue la que tocó la puerta. Sus amigos estaban detrás de ella, con el corazón en la boca debido a la emoción que les generaba estar en aquel tétrico lugar, aunque algunos lo demostraran menos que otros.

Como habían predicho, abrieron el visor, pero no lo cerraron. Al parecer, el hombre se quedó estático allí.

-Hanji ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Nanaba, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor, Erwin.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-. Preguntó la castaña, al ver que todavía no cerraban el visor. Entonces, matando sus expectativas, la pequeña madera tapó el hueco. Se vieron abatidos, pensando que los echaría como le dijeron los adultos. Pero retrocedieron un paso y contuvieron la respiración al sentir como quitaban la traba a la puerta y la abrían un poco.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos?-. Entonces allí descubrieron. Si tenía voz, una masculina y aterciopelada, pero joven. No era rasposa, no estaba dañada por el tiempo. La interrogante era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellos si les abrió? ¿Quizás porque es Nochebuena?

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe!-. Dijo la eufórica niña de lentes.- ¡Hemos venido a saludarte porque es nochebuena!

-¿Por qué?-. Le interrogó de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Porque siempre de ves solo. Nunca hablas con nadie, y los 5 creemos que todos deben tener compañía en esta noche.

-Yo nunca dije eso, tonta-. Sobresalió una voz infantil, de un pequeño pelinegro que se hallaba cruzado de brazos, con un semblante serio y estoico.

-¡Ignora a Levi, es un enano amargado!-. Dijo de nuevo la pequeña castaña, mirando con felicidad al hombre que usaba una capa cubriéndole el rostro.- ¿Eh?-. Ella, al estar más cerca, pudo ver como el… ¿Joven? Tenía un par de ojos verdes preciosos, clavados en su mejor amigo. También, como reflejaban dolor y soledad, y claramente como una lágrima se desbordaba y caía por su mejilla. Por alguna razón, ella sabía que esa lágrima no había sido por el insulto del pelinegro.

-Con que Levi ¿Eh? ¿Acaso esa es la manera de hablarle a una de tus amigas?-. Provocó el extraño, haciendo que el de pequeños e infantiles ojos grises le mirara con odio. Este niño iba a contestar, pero otro del quinteto se atrevió a hablar.

-Levi siempre nos trata así a todos. Es como un gato malhumorado. Por cierto, mi nombre es Erwin-. El chico rubio pequeño y amable, de profundos pozos azules le habló, dedicándole una sonrisa al final. El joven de la capucha simplemente asintió.- Ella es mi hermanita menor, Nanaba-. La pequeña rubia se escondió un poco más detrás de su hermano ante su mención.

-H-Hola…

-¡Y por último el alto es Mike! Es como nuestro sabueso, sabe olfatear cosas-. La misma castaña eufórica señalo al último integrante del grupo.- Yo tengo 8, Erwin 8 pero es un poco menor que yo, Mike y Levi tienen 7 y Nanaba tiene 5-. Informó.- Yo soy la más adulta entre todos estos mocosos.

-¿Por qué le dices todos nuestros datos? ¿Qué, acaso ahora le vas a decir donde vivimos y a qué hora nos vamos a dormir? Es un extraño, podría ser un violador o un pedófilo. Aunque no me molestaría levantarme y recibir la agradable noticia de que fuiste encontrada en una zanja al borde del camino-. Bufó Levi. El encapuchado se sorprendió por la cantidad de datos que tenía ese chico ¿Solo 7 años y ya sabía que eran todas esas cosas horribles?- Además de que tú eres mucho más infantil que Nanaba.

-¡Si, pero tú eres un enano! ¡Hasta Nana te supera por 3 centímetros!-. Al pequeño de piel de porcelana se le infló una vena en la sien, denotando su enojo.

-Loca del demonio…-. Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero un pequeño copo de nieve les cayó en la nariz, siendo sucedido por miles de miles. Uno tras otro, una pequeña partecita congelada del cielo iba cayendo.

-Nieve…-. Murmuró el joven. Extendiendo su mano para tocar un copo, dejando apreciar así una cicatriz de mordidas dolorosas en su pulgar. Un pequeño copo fue descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar la mano de ese extraño. Al instante se derritió y evaporó. El encapuchado retiró su mano con brusquedad.- Si sigo teniendo la puerta abierta, la casa se enfriará.

4 de los niños pusieron un semblante afligido, debido a que era una indirecta de que se fueran. Bajaron la mirada, y Hanji se dispuso a despedirse y pedir perdón por las molestias, pero el joven se les adelantó.

-Así que deberían pasar. Comenzará a nevar más fuerte, de aquí hasta el pueblo hay un rato, se podrían enfermar.

-¿¡Nos dejarías pasar a tu casa!?-. Se alegró la chica de lentes. Sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron de felicidad y emoción.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Entonces, el extraño sonrió por debajo de la capa, y con lentitud se quitó la capucha, dejando ver así su rostro. Los niños, si, los 5, contuvieron la respiración ante tal belleza exótica que tenía aquella persona, de no más de 17 años. Una tez morena aunque nunca tocaba el sol, una sonrisa blanca y limpia, además de deslumbrante y sincera. Su cabello era castaño, alborotado por haber llevado una capucha, y por último: Un par de pozos de colores, profundos y cálidos, de un verde irreconocible que pasa gradualmente a otro color.

-Pasen-. Los niños entraron sin chistar. Adentro estaba cálido debido a la chimenea, además de que había un olor agradable.

-¿Por qué nos dejas pasar a nosotros mientras que a otras personas ni les abres la puerta?-. Preguntó el niño más bajo, de profundos ojos grises inquisidores. El castaño se detuvo en seco y lo pensó.

-Porque me agradan. Además, me hacen recordar a gente que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Los querías mucho?-. Preguntó la inocente rubia de 5 años, que ya se había despegado un poco del lado de su hermano. Entonces, el ojiverde se dio vuelta y los miró con una calidez melancólica, como quién recuerda a alguien que admiraba y amaba mucho.

-Eran héroes, aunque la gente los considerara suicidas-. En eso, Mike estornudó. El ermitaño le miró y los guió hasta una sala. Todo el lugar estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, casi obsesivamente. Y allí es donde estaba la chimenea que calentaba toda la casa. Les tendió mantas en el suelo para que se pudieran sentar.- No tengo mucho para comer… no como mucho.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a limpiar así?-. Preguntó intrigado el pelinegro, mirando con detalle cada rincón de esa habitación. Estaba totalmente limpio.

-Lo aprendí con una persona hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido?-. La pregunta que todos querían hacer en esa habitación se hizo presente desde la boca del joven Smith.

-Más de lo que los libros pueden recordar-. Dijo simplemente, tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo a su té negro.

-¿Conociste muchas cosas?-. Preguntó con curiosidad la más pequeña de todos.

-No.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-. La duda e incertidumbre inundaron el rostro de la chiquilla. ¿Una persona con el tiempo de ver el mundo entero que se queda encerrado en su propia casa?

-Porque no quiero hacerlo sin él-. Murmuró bajando la cabeza, ese comentario ninguno de los niños lo escuchó.

-Pero ¿Conoces muchas historias? ¡Me encantan los cuentos!-. La mayor de todas preguntó.

-Conozco algunos-. Confirmo dubitativo el castaño.

Allí, es donde toda la noche comenzó. Donde los niños escuchaban atentos al chico que relataba historias maravillosas, de mundos extraños, de distintas cosas. No había detalle o hueco vacío en el relato, y todo el quinteto estaba sumergido en un mundo de fantasía realista creado por aquel extraño ermitaño.

-Y así, la chica de una raza casi extinta a excepción de ella, sintió como al ver a su salvador en riesgo conseguía poder. Un poder extraño, un subidón de energía, que le hizo tener la confianza necesaria para poder asesinar al atacante. Luego de eso, se ayudaron mutuamente entre los dos niños para salir de esa cabaña, donde las autoridades los buscaban. La chica se había quedado sin familia, sin nada. Hacía frío, tanto en el exterior como en su interior. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo. En eso, su salvador que fue salvado, se quitó su bufanda y se la enredó en el cuello.

-¿Y se enamoraron?-. Preguntó con los ojos brillosos y esperanza Nanaba, que esperaba escuchar una historia de amor. El antiguo joven soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible carcajada, que aunque fue fantasmal, sorprendió a todos allí. No lo habían visto reír.

-La chica consiguió una nueva familia, debido a que el doctor la adoptó. No se enamoraron, porque tuvieron un lazo mucho más fuerte e inquebrantable que el amor: Fraternidad y confianza. Se querían mutuamente, se amaban como hermanos, siempre buscando lo mejor para el otro, aunque el contrario lo viera como algo malo.

-Sorprendente… ¿Y eso paso en verdad?-. Se animó a hablar Mike.

-¿Sabes? Todos los cuentos en el fondo tienen algo de verdad. Aunque sea mínima, siempre la hay.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No nos lo has dicho hasta ahora-. El joven ojiverde miró a la pequeña niña eufórica de lentes detenidamente.- No podemos llamarte de "tú" "oye" "Hey" toda la vida ¿Verdad?

-No me gusta mi nombre. Me trae malos recuerdos-. Dijo secamente el castaño, sorprendiendo a los niños. Hasta ahora, se había mostrado dentro de todo, cálido.

-Entonces, te diré Ermitaño-. Concluyó.

-Entonces, Ermitaño-. Comenzó a preguntar Nanaba, algo feliz e ilusionada.- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? Viviste mucho tiempo, probablemente amaste a alguien.

Esas palabras… esas simples palabras teñidas por la inocencia de una niña de 5 años, fueron dagas inyectadas con veneno para el viejo corazón de esa joven carcaza. Tomó aire y trago duro. Quería descargarse, desquitarse, quitarse el dolor que era como un veneno cultivándose en su ser. Carcomiéndolo y consumiéndolo de a poco.

-La persona que amé murió por mi culpa-. Contestó con odio a sí mismo. Apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, lastimándose las palmas de sus manos con sus propias uñas.- Murió por la misma razón por la que no envejezco, no muero, no enfermo, no me lastimo. Porque soy un monstruo.

Los niños se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio, mirando como aquel ser estaba sumergido en dolor y soledad. Levi, como pocas veces había hecho en la noche, iba a responder algo, pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta. El moreno se puso la capucha nuevamente, levantándose dispuesto a atender a quien sea que tocara.

Se acercó y destrabó el visor, para mirar a una mujer rubia y agitada, con algo de nieve y escarcha en sus cabellos.

-¡Disculpa!-. Se le adelantó la mujer antes de poder decir algo.- ¡Sé que nunca sales de tu cabaña, y que quizás me digas que haya sido estúpido acudir a ti, pero estamos desesperados! Un grupo de niños se perdió antes de la tormenta de nieve y no los encontramos por ningún lado. ¿Tocaron tu puerta, los viste pasar? Son 5-. Habló tiritando por el frío.

Cerró el visor, y escuchó un suspiro resignado de la mujer. Pero esta, al escuchar el sonido de la traba quitándose de la puerta, para que luego se abriera del todo, recobró completamente las esperanzas, aunque se vio algo intimidada e incluso asustada por el encapuchado imponente que tenía en frente.

-Pase-. Dijo secamente. No quería tener contacto con la gente, le traía recuerdos dolorosos, aunque era masoquista por haber invitado a ese grupo de niños a entrar a su casa. La mujer le miró desconfiada, al ser un ermitaño solitario que nunca le habla a nadie, no quería entrar. No sabía que cosas podría estar tramando el extraño hombre.

-¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Los vio pasar?- El castaño frunció el ceño, cosa que la mujer no notó por la capucha que llevaba puesta.

-Por algo le digo que pase.

-N-No pasaré a su cabaña-. El ermitaño bufó exasperado. Que mujer más desesperante a su parecer. Iba a responderle con alguna grosería, pero una vocecita inocente le interrumpió.

-¿Mami?-. Esa era la voz de Nanaba. El castaño suspiro de alivio.

-¡Nanaba! mujer se hincó, y su hija salió corriendo a sus brazos.- ¡Mi niña, estaba tan preocupada! ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué entraron a la casa de un extraño?

-¡Madre!-. Salió Erwin de la sala, siguiendo a su hermanita sin ser tan eufórico. Hanji salió disparada, al igual que Mike, y por último y a paso lento, Levi.- ¿Nos estuvieron buscando todo este tiempo?

-¡Claro que sí! Todo el pueblo se preocupó un montón. ¿Por qué entraron a la casa de un extraño? ¡Les he dicho miles de veces que no lo hagan!-. El castaño ignoró olímpicamente a la desconfiada mujer.

-¡Nos contó una historia!-. Habló alegre Hanji. La mujer miró su muñeca, donde había un reloj.

-Qué bueno que los encontré, ya es medianoche...-. Y esa mujer, sin saberlo, desató todo un caos para el pobre pelinegro, el cual suspiró exasperado antes de que siquiera comenzaran a felicitarle.

-¡ENANO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 9!-. Prácticamente gritó la castaña de lentes, seguida por los demás, que le dedicaron un simple pero no menos importante "Feliz cumpleaños, Levi"

-Cállate-. Le brindó una "amistosa" Patada en la cara, lanzándola al suelo.

-Vaya, pequeño Levi-. Al niño le creció la ira por dentro cuando la madre de los Smith dijo eso. Pero no podría golpear un adulto, eso era de mala educación y de un vándalo.- Deberíamos volver con tu familia. Deben estar esperándote con un pastel.

-No me gustan los pasteles-. Respondió cortante. Miró de reojo al castaño, que seguía apoyado en la puerta y con la capucha puesta. No podía pedirle a un adulto que le tuvieran confianza si llevaba esas fachas. Por un par de milisegundos hizo contacto visual con ese par de ojos verdes, pero el mayor los desvió. No podía sostenerle la mirada a ese niño.

-¡Ermitaño!-. Llamó la más pequeña de todas.- ¿Podemos venir cada año en Nochebuena a hacerte compañía y que nos cuentes cuentos?

-No lo creo…-. Musitó el hombre. Había hecho una excepción porque estaba nevando, si no nunca los hubiera dejado entrar a su residencia.

-¡Entonces, vamos a venir por el cumpleaños de Levi!-. Expresó Erwin.- No le puedes negar un regalo de cumpleaños a Levi.

-No uses mi nacimiento para tus propios fines-. Gruñó el nombrado, pero fue ignorado.

-Supongo que entonces, no me podría negar-. Concluyó, el recién proclamado, Cuenta cuentos.

-¡Entonces, vendremos el año que viene!-. Hanji estaba eufórica, adoraba los cuentos, y 3 de sus compañeros no estaban muy lejos.

-Oye, agáchate-. Ordenó el cumpleañero, mirando fijamente al Ermitaño. Este no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso y agachare hasta la altura del pequeño niño de 9 años. Este puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que se confundiera más. Retiró su capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Se iba a quejar, no le gustaba que la gente le viera, pero fue interrumpido.- Debes vivir por los dos. No te quedes enfrascado en una estúpida cabaña ¿Me entiendes? Ahora soy solo un niño, y no puedo acompañarte-. A medida que las palabras fluían entre los labios de ese niño, el castaño abría más los ojos, con las lágrimas asomándose por estos.- Pero no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes aquí, Eren.

Eso fue el remate. El gatillo para que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer como torrentes por las mejillas morenas del chico. No se quejaba, no emitía ningún sonido, solo dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran, perdiéndose en el suelo.

-Si no vienes el año que viene para mi cumpleaños a contarnos un cuento, cuando te vea te patearé el culo ¿Entendiste, mocoso?-. Sentenció nuevamente. Eren solo podía asentir estúpidamente sin despegar su mirada atónita de su ex Sargento, y antiguo amante. Entró en su mente de nuevo cuando lo vio darse vuelta para marcharse con sus confundidos amigos, pero antes de que lo hiciera, enredó sus brazos alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo, abrazándolo con necesidad.

-L-Lo siento-. Gimoteó.- Perdóname por…

-Si llegas a decir una palabra te moleré a golpes-. Gruño, interrumpiendo al de ojos verdes.- No fue tu culpa, Eren. No te comas la cabeza por algo como eso, no es como si pudieras cambiarlo.

-Gracias…-. Musitó, estrechándolo un poco más para luego soltarlo. El pequeño niño se limitó a asentir, para luego marcharse con los demás.

-x-

Al siguiente día, todos veían atentos como el ermitaño de la cabaña se marchaba del pueblo, con su eterna capa de color verde oscuro que lo cubría casi completamente, salió caminando del pequeño lugar. Tenía puesta la capucha, pero al momento de casi estar pos salir del lugar, se la quitó, mirando hacia el cielo. La gente se sorprendió al ver un rostro joven y fresco bajo esa capucha, contrario a todos los años que llevaba encima. Llevó su vista hacia el frente nuevamente, se dispuso a caminar.

-x-

Casi un año después de la marcha del Ermitaño, estaban de nuevo los preparativos para la nochebuena. El mercado había traído anís y Jengibre, dejando un delicioso y hogareño aroma en el aire. Ahora no eran cinco, más bien nueve niños, vestidos con bufandas y camperas, charlaban en una banca, esperando que comenzara a nevar.

-Al final el Ermitaño no cumplió su promesa-. Se quejó la castaña, con 10 años cumplidos. Sus lentes habían subido de aumento, y los usaba amarrados con correas por detrás de una cola de caballo.

-Nunca lo prometió, además viste como se fue hace casi un año-. Comentó el mayor de los Smith.- No parecía que iba a volver pronto.

-Yo nunca lo vi-. Dijo una pequeña castaña clara, con ojos color miel. Ella era nueva en el "grupo" De niños.- Erd, Gunther y Auro tampoco ¿Verdad?-. Miró a los otros 3 "nuevos" y estos confirmaron la información.- Mi madre dijo que cuando era pequeña, le gustaba ir y espiar al hombre de la cabaña.

-Nosotros fuimos y tocamos su puerta en Navidad, nos contó una historia-. Expresó Nanaba, haciendo señas con las manos debido a la efusividad.- ¡Era muy alto, y muy guapo! Deberías de haberlo visto, Petra-. La niña describió al chico.

-¿Huh? ¿Y cómo un viejo puede ser guapo?-. Cuestionó un rubio ceniza. Auro siempre trataba de imitar a Levi, aunque bien dicho, trataba. Nunca le salían sus expresiones o características personales, debido a que el pelinegro las tuvo desde siempre y sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Quizás sea antiguo, pero no parecía viejo-. Mencionó Mike.- Tenía la cara de un joven de 17 años, aproximadamente. Era bastante serio… excepto con Levi-. Dichas esas palabras, todos dirigieron sus miradas al pelinegro, el cual suspiro cansado. Sabía exactamente que ahora comenzarían a bombardearlo con preguntas e insinuaciones. Iba a responder algo, pero les llamó la atención los cuchicheos de la gente.

-Oye ¿Escuchaste? Oí por ahí que el ermitaño regresó.

-Quizás no le fue bien en los otros pueblos. Nadie aceptaría como trabajador a un hombre que vivió confinado en una cabaña por más de lo que la gente recuerda.

-Oye, ahí viene, ahí viene-. Le susurró, volviendo a su labor. Entonces, los niños pudieron ver claramente cómo se acercaba a paso firme el mismísimo castaño, con su capa verde y una mochila en el hombro.

-¡ERMITAÑO!-. Gritó fuertemente Hanji, haciendo estremecer al pobre ojiverde, que se giró lentamente para recibir un cuerpo estrellándose con el suyo. Se tambaleó un poco, logrando retomar el equilibrio.- ¡VOLVISTE!-. La niña festejaba. Estaba sumamente feliz, le encantaban las historias y aprender nuevas cosas.

-Ah, Hanji-. Dijo solamente él, llevando su mano a los cabellos de la niña, revolviéndolos levemente. Esta había crecido un par de centímetros. El ermitaño miró a los demás niños, pudiendo reconocerlos a todos perfectamente. Sonrió y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro y cabello castaño.- Claro que he vuelto, les he prometido una historia para el cumpleaños de Levi ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿No puede ser hoy?-. La pequeña niña de 6 años se acercó.- Hoy es Nochebuena.

-Bueno-. El joven se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándose.- Pueden venir a mi cabaña, esperaremos la medianoche y les contaré una historia. A ese momento, ya será 25.

-¡Es un trato!-. Erwin extendió su juvenil mano, mirándolo fijamente como todo un hombre de negocios. El ojiverde simplemente sonrió, tomando la pequeña mano del niño y estrechándola.

-Es un trato, señor Smith-. Bromeó un poco, el rubio simplemente sonrió de manera amplia. Se soltó del agarre, comenzando a caminar nuevamente por el camino que llevaba a su vieja cabaña. Probablemente tendría que limpiarla, haber estado ausente un año trae sus estragos.

-Por cierto, Eren. Entré a tu casa a limpiar-. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, el cual dijo eso solamente. Se giró un poco, haciendo contacto visual con el de ojos grises. Dedicó su mejor sonrisa, y asintió levemente.

-Gracias, Levi-. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la colina donde se hallaba su casa.

Mas entrada la noche, luego de cenar algo, pudo oír los golpeteos rítmicos en su puerta. Miró un reloj de bolsillo que tenía en su mochila, recuerdo de uno de los lugares a los cuales viajó. Era casi medianoche, el tiempo se había pasado bastante rápido.

Se paró, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas. Se colocó su capa con la capucha, aunque ya sabía quiénes eran. Lo únicos mocosos que lograron entrar en su limpia burbuja aislada del mundo.

Abrió el visor, y divisó 9 niños esta vez. Hanji saltó agitando su mano con alegría. Suspiró, en parte feliz y en otro agotado. Cerró la madera y habló.

-Váyanse-. Sonrió al escuchar el sorprendido "¿¡Eh!?" que formuló la niña castaña. Luego de escuchar las quejas y regaños de parte de 4 integrantes, carcajeó silenciosamente y abrió de golpe la puerta, poniendo su mejor cara de mal humor, imitada de su antiguo sargento.- ¿Qué quieren?-. Habló de manera fría y cortante, mirándolos de manera asesina.

-Que nos cuentes una historia, duh-. Obvió el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos. No le hacía efecto esa mirada.

-Podría ser un violador, un asesino, un traficante ilegal. Podría tener cuerpos en descomposición detrás de esta misma puerta ¿Saben?-. Los 4 niños que no conocían al castaño temblaron, dispuestos a salir corriendo de allí.

-Podría, pero no los hay. Vine a limpiar este lugar hoy en la mañana, imbécil-. Gruñó el de ojos grisáceos como los nubarrones cargados de humedad. El chico se quitó la capucha y rió un poco.

-¿Y con esa boca comes? Vamos, pasen-. Se hizo a un lado, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los pequeños pasaran a su residencia. 4 empujados y obligados por Mike y Erwin.

Como la vez anterior, los 9 quedaron asombrados con el relato de un chico calvo, al que su madre se convirtió en un horco, los enemigos naturales de los humanos en esa época. Este horco murmuró cosas familiares para el joven, y al darse cuenta de eso, un traidor, informante de esas criaturas, le distrajo para que se quitara la idea de la cabeza.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero el tiempo pasó.

El siguiente año, el chico viajó, pero en Navidad volvió para contar un cuento a los niños que lo esperan cada año. Poco a poco, la cantidad iba subiendo, hasta que cumplieron 15 y dejaron de asistir los primeros, aunque eso no significó que las siguientes generaciones dejaran de asistir.

-x-

Como siempre, caminó por las calles nevadas de ese pueblo, que parecía detenido en el tiempo. Las eras habían pasado, vio gente morir y reencarnar cientos de veces, además de haber visitado miles de lugares en el mundo. Pero era una tradición, una promesa, debía de volver cada año para navidad y contarles un cuento a los niños del lugar.

La tecnología había evolucionado, con nuevos artefactos y artilugios, a los cuales se había adaptado, además de que sabía usar. Celulares, GPS, Tablet.

Sus botas se hundían en la espesa nieve blanca, casi inmaculada. Era impresionante como esa sustancia se mantenía blanca en algunos lugares. Era increíblemente pura y hermosa, aunque peligrosa e impredecible a la vez.

Como siempre, la gente al verlo pasar murmuraba, y, algunos pocos, lo saludaban. Los niños se agrupaban y amontonaban, tanto las viejas como las nuevas generaciones que veía crecer y pasar a medida que los años avanzaban. Incluso, podía reconocer algunos niños ahora con caras adultas, también bastantes ancianos.

Suspiró, mirando al cielo. Mataría por tener a su Sargento a su lado en ese mismo momento.

Por la cantidad de niños que vio, esta noche tendría que pensarse una buena historia que contar. En parte, disfrutaba ver las caras asombradas de los infantes al escuchar los relatos. También, buscar algún que otro rostro conocido entre la multitud, había visto a varias personas reencarnar más de una vez.

A él, lo había visto 4 veces.

Comenzó a subir la colina que llevaba a su residencia. Esta vez había tenido que caminar mucho, había viajado muy lejos. Hasta el mar, exactamente.

Con su llave, abrió su cabaña. Suspiró con cansancio al encontrarla sucia. Antes, las primeras décadas, parte de la tradición consistía en que los pequeños mocosos entraban a su cabaña y la limpiaban. Ahora, ya no lo hacían más. Era un verdadero juntadero de mugre.

-x-

Luego de haber limpiado exhaustivamente cada rincón, cayó en la cuenta de que había anochecido. Se fijó la hora, eran las 11:30 todavía. Quedaba un tiempo para que llegaran los niños, así que se estiró, dispuesto a comer algo.

O eso pensaba, se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en su puerta. Frunció el ceño. No deberían de venir tan pronto.

Se puso su capa nuevamente, yendo a abrir la puerta. No se molestó en chequear la ranura, estaba asegurado que los únicos que se acercan a esa cabaña son los niños. Algunos adultos le tienen miedo.

Se encontró una niña de cabellos azabaches, una que reconocería donde sea. Sus ojos negros lo miraban fijamente, analizándolo. Detrás de ella apareció un pequeño rubio que sostenía un libro, y más allá un castaño con la cara alargada.

-¿Tu eres él cuenta cuentos?-. Preguntó el niño de ojos azules, con la esperanza de escuchar un relato fantástico como los que les habían contado sus padres sobre este hombre.

-Así es como me dicen-. Contestó el castaño, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa al ver esas caras tan conocidas. La última vez que reencarnaron, los dos murieron por una epidemia. Claro, son recuerdos que no deben volver a sus mentes. Ahora estaban en una era mucho más sana.- Supongo que vienen a escuchar una historia ¿Me equivoco?

-Lo haces-. Confirmó un recién llegado niño de pecas y sonrisa amable. Marco, reconoció. El ojiverde se sorprendió al escuchar eso, frunció el ceño con confusión.- Esta vez no queremos entrar en tu casa.

-¿Entonces para que vinieron?-. Preguntó, extrañado.

-Para llevarte con nosotros-. La que contestó fue la pequeña niña, que tomó su mano.

-¿Eh?-. No le dieron tiempo a rehusarse, tampoco a quejarse o siquiera a decir algo. Entre los 4 comenzaron a, prácticamente, arrastrarlo hacia el pueblo.- ¡Oigan, esperen!

-Esta vez pasarás nochebuena con todos-. El niño de pelo negro sonrió ampliamente, demostrando sus buenas y puras intenciones. El Ermitaño no pudo negarse a la petición, dejándose llevar por esas manos pequeñas e infantiles. Quería aprovechar esa felicidad falsa y pasajera, similar a los tiempos de paz entre misión y misión cuando estaban rodeados por murallas.

Quizás era algo masoquista. Quizás debería encerrarse y dejar de ver los rostros de los que conoció y murieron. Quizás.

Pero no lo hacía.

Pronto llegaron al pueblo, y no faltaron las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de los lugareños al ver al Cuenta Cuentos fuera de su guarida en nochebuena.

-Vamos a la plaza-. Propuso el niño castaño, señalando el colorido lugar.- El reloj está por marcar la media noche.

-Pero, no…-. Se quejó el adulto, tratando de zafarse del agarre, sin lograrlo.

-Debes darte el lujo de disfrutar con todos alguna vez ¿Verdad?-. El pequeño rubio de ojos azules le sonrió amablemente.- Me encantan los cuentos, y he esperado bastante tiempo para poder escuchar uno de los tuyos. Mis padres no me dejaban venir de más pequeño.

-La idea original es que ustedes vayan a mi casa-. El joven se zafó de una vez, enfatizando en el "ustedes" para que quedara claro que no tenía intenciones de bajar al pueblo a pasar un tiempo con los locales.

-¡Pero, tenemos una muy buena razón para que vengas a la plaza!-. Esta vez, el que exclamó fue el de divertidas pecas regadas en la cara. El ermitaño se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente, pensando.

-…Dime tu razón-. Terminó por sentenciar, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay muchos niños que no puedes escuchar tus cuentos debido a que sus padres no los dejan ir hasta tu cabaña-. Comenzó a explicar el niño con la voz temblorosa, nervioso de saber si esa sería suficiente razón.- Por eso queremos que cuentes una historia para todos, tanto los niños como los adultos.

El castaño lo pensó, realmente lo pensó. Su parte amable surgió entre las cenizas y escombros de la soledad y resignación, diciéndole que era injusto para algunos no poder escuchar sus relatos. No es que culpara a los padres, no, cualquiera desconfiaría en un tipo supuestamente inmortal que llama niños a la medianoche para que entre a su cabaña. En estas épocas, la salud había avanzado pero la seguridad era un asco. Tradición o no.

-…Está bien…-. Los 4 pares de ojos infantiles brillaron con la conclusión de la conversación, y comenzaron a jalarlo aún más fuerte hacia la plaza central del lugar, donde antes había un mercado. Esta vez, no se resistió, y comenzó a correr junto a ellos. No pasó mucho hasta que el reloj central de la plaza anunció las doce de la noche. Los niños, antes de que les contara un cuento, fueron a pedir sus respectivos deseos frente al enorme pino decorado con distintos adornos y coloridas luces.

-Deseo que mi primo mejore de su enfermedad-. Murmuró Mikasa, llamándole la atención al castaño, el cual se le quedó mirando. La niña notó esto, y aunque el ojiverde se excusó con que no era necesario contar cosas como esas, la niña desde dentro de su ser, sintió que era lo correcto mencionar la situación.- Mi primo tiene una enfermedad, está en estado terminal. No me llevo muy bien con él, pero hablamos bastante. Hace unos días, él me contó que sentía que estaba por morir. Espero que eso no pase.

-Ya veo, lo siento…-. Se disculpó el ermitaño, bajando la cabeza con respeto. Luego de eso, caminaron hasta la ya nombrada plaza, indicándole al joven inmortal que se sentara al pie de un enorme roble. Este obedeció, cruzando sus piernas en una posición de indio.- ¿Y? ¿Qué historia quieren que les cuente?

Notó que mucha gente curiosa se aglomeraba a su alrededor, presa de la curiosidad.

-¡Cuenta tu cuento favorito!-. Propuso el niño rubio.- Si es tu favorito, entonces debe ser uno de los mejores ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que está bien…-. El ermitaño bajó la cabeza, jugando con sus manos.- Pero es un cuento muy triste.

-No todos los cuentos pueden tener un final feliz ¿Verdad?-. Concluyó el inteligente rubio. El castaño sonrió tristemente, cuánta razón tenía ese niño.

-Es la historia de un _monstruo que se enamoró de su verdugo. En un mundo donde existían unas criaturas llamadas titanes, un niño como ustedes, guiado por la furia de haber visto a su madre ser devorada por esas tétricas y crueles criaturas enormes, se juró a sí mismo exterminarlos. _

_La humanidad era atormentada por esos seres enormes, siendo obligada a quedar detrás de 3 murallas. No es que no pudieran combatirlos. La humanidad había ideado un equipo que ayudaba a los soldados a desplazarse por el aire mediante cables, pudiendo alcanzar el único punto débil de estos monstruos, su nuca. Había 3 divisiones militares, cada una se encargaba de algo. Las tropas estacionarias, que cuidaban diariamente los pueblos y reparaban las murallas. La policía militar, la encargada de servir y proteger al rey. Y finalmente, la Legión de Reconocimiento. La cual se conformaba por soldados que salían a combatir titanes en su mismo territorio, saliendo de la seguridad de las murallas. Un día, estas criaturas lograron atravesar una, llevándose con ellos miles de muertes. Este chico, con su hermanastra y su amigo de infancia, se vio sumido en la pobreza, hasta tener la edad necesaria para poder entrar en los cuerpos de entrenamiento para soldados. Todavía no podía olvidar, el dolor y la agonía de ver su madre despedazada, de ver la sangre de su progenitora caer como lluvia.  
>Sus compañeros no lo dejaron atrás, se unieron con él, para poder aprender las técnicas necesarias y básicas, y tener la habilidad de asesinar a esas crueles criaturas que siempre portaban una sonrisa en su rostro.<em>

_Conoció mucha gente en el proceso. Con algunos se llevaba bien, con otros no. Pero el día de su graduación, uno antes de tener que elegir entre las 3 divisiones militares y poder unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, de nuevo, los titanes pudieron romper las murallas._

_Se dividieron en grupos. El chico y su mejor amigo quedaron en el mismo escuadrón, junto a varios más. Lo que no sabían, ni habían tenido en cuenta, es lo peligrosos y mortales que eran los Titanes. Fueron masacrados, en poco tiempo. Y llevado por la furia, el chico, también fue uno de ellos, siendo devorado frente a su amigo de infancia luego de haberlo salvado._

En ese momento, la gente comenzó a cuchichear. ¿Tan corta sería la afamada historia de Navidad? Los primeros niños aún se mantenían expectantes ante la historia, sin quitar sus curiosos ojos sedientos de información de aquel hombre.

_El pobre rubio de su mejor amigo, quedó en shock. Tal fue su trauma, que no notó cuando un nuevo titán se erguía orgulloso desde dentro del que había asesinado al protagonista. Rugiendo con furia, con rencor, comenzó a despedazar a los demás titanes que se encontraba, cegado por la sed de venganza. Era la representación misma de la ira de la humanidad._

_Luego de que exterminaran la mayoría de los titanes infiltrados, y evacuaran a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro, este titán vengador colapsó en el suelo. La hermanastra de nuestro protagonista, junto con su mejor amigo, estaban devastados al haber perdido una parte tan importante de su trío. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando junto con otras personas, pudieron ver claramente como el chico, el cual había perdido una pierna y un brazo en la heroica lucha, resurgió completo aunque inconsciente._

_Ese fue el comienzo para el monstruo._

_Por un malentendido, y el miedo a lo desconocido de parte de la humanidad, se vio encerrado. Aunque, al despertar, vio a dos hombres presentes, los cuales pudo reconocer inmediatamente ¿Cómo no? Si eran dos de sus mayores ídolos y héroes. El Comandante y el Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento. El chico, miró fijamente al segundo. Su cabello era Negro azabache, y un par de ojos grises que le miraban con indiferencia pero lo mantenían vigilado a la vez. Y, aunque estaba un poco distorsionado por la engañosa luz de las antorchas, pudo apreciar como su piel era extrañamente pálida._

No faltaron las voces adultas que comenzaron a criticar cosas, como la posible orientación homosexual de la historia, pero al Cuenta cuentos no le interesó. El cuento era así, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

_Le dijeron que le sacarían de allí, lo antes posible. Y un par de días después, hubo un juicio, que determinaría su destino al ser un monstruo. El comandante habló, pero realmente no le prestó demasiada atención. Su mirada estaba en ese pequeño hombre, enigmático y estoico como siempre. En su debido momento, cuando habló diciendo lo que siempre había querido, este mismo personaje lo golpeó. Le dio patadas, rodillazos. Le pisó el rostro, incluso le quitó un diente. Pero aunque el joven titán en ese momento no lo entendía, fue totalmente por su bien. Y con aquello, viendo la sumisión del supuesto "peligro" ante el Sargento, decidieron dejarle la custodia del chico a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Con la condición de que, si el monstruo perdía el control, este pequeño hombre sería su verdugo._

_Pasó el tiempo. Salieron fuera de las murallas, tal como era el deber de esa división militar. Presenció muertes de gente que admiraba, y al llorar, se sintió nuevamente fuerte cuando estuvo en los hombros de su, comenzando a ser amado, sargento._

_Más de una vez, por su poder casi único para poder controlar al enemigo, nuestro protagonista fue secuestrado y tratado de ser asesinado. Todas esas veces, su Sargento y su hermanastra lo rescataron, trayéndolo de nuevo a casa. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, era un excelente estratega, astuto como un zorro. _

Cuando mencionó eso, miró de reojo al pequeño rubiecito que tenía los ojos con brillo, fascinado con la historia mientras abrazaba su libro.

_El titán comenzó entrenamientos, junto con una mujer que tenía una extraña fascinación con los titanes, y no paraba de experimentar con él, haciendo que más de una vez hubiera una explosión en el cuartel general de la legión. Podía controlar mejor sus capacidades y habilidades especiales, comenzando a poder articular palabras._

_Pasaron años de luchas y muertes interminables. La esperanza de la humanidad había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, y a otros más también. Creció de forma física, mental y sentimental, y en cuanto a la última, todas sus emociones amorosas estaban dirigidas a una única persona. Todavía no había liberado y confesado sus sentimientos, por temor al rechazo, aunque él simplemente era feliz con poder estar al lado de esa persona tan especial y admirable._

La gente, en parte, se enterneció por ese pedazo de historia. Aunque, algunos niños a los cuales no les atraían las historias de amor, comenzaron a quejarse, no entendiendo el porqué era necesario el romance.

_Un día, se decidió. La humanidad estaba por ganar, cada vez había menos titanes, y menos muertes. Sabía bien que cuando la humanidad ganara completamente, él sería ejecutado sin tener alguna oportunidad de negarse._

_Las manos le sudaban, el cuerpo le temblaba. Por fin se confesaría a su gran amor._

El Ermitaño bajó la cabeza al recordar esos momentos

_Al momento de decir todo lo que sentía, lo que había estado experimentando todos esos años, no pudo evitar que su voz por momentos temblara o se quebrara, preso de los nervios. Al momento de terminar su confesión con un "Te amo" Se quedó en silencio. Lo sabía, sabía que no debería de haberse confesado, debió de haberle hecho caso a su subconsciente y jamás haber expresado el amor que sentía por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero su sorpresa fue gratificante cuando este pequeño hombre, le dio una oportunidad para amarlo._

La mayoría de las niñas estaban complacidas, no les parecía repugnante el hecho de que fuera un amor entre dos hombres, debido a que su mente infantil funcionaba con la idea de que, si era un amor verdadero, tenían que estar juntos. Algunos adultos trataban de llevarse a sus hijos lejos de allí, pero los niños estaban extasiados y sumergidos en esa extraña y, raramente, hermosa historia.

_Pasó un año más. Entre expediciones y más bajas de soldados, por fin lograron lo que querían. Vencieron a todos los titanes, él había vengado a su madre._

_Más, su felicidad no duró demasiado._

_Tal como había predicho, al ser él el último titán existente en la tierra, la humanidad, horrorizada por la posibilidad de que el chico se volviera en contra de ellos, exigió que fuera ejecutado. No tuvieron en cuenta sus sentimientos, ni los de sus cercanos. Menos que él era el que los había liberado a todos._

_Y claro, no faltaba el detalle de que su amado sería su asesino._

_Había pasado de ser un chico, a un soldado. Luego a un monstruo, para después ser la esperanza de la humanidad, y finalmente, el riesgo de esta misma._

_Había vuelto al tercer apodo._

_Cuando llegó el día de la ejecución, dispusieron un escenario lo suficientemente alto para que mucha gente pudiera ver la muerte de la inminente amenaza. Se dispuso un trono en primera fila para el rey, así él presenciaría como el monstruo era asesinado._

_Se arrodilló. La gente no sabía la relación de él con su amante. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad era el "salvador". Aunque, solo el monstruo sabía que era un verdugo que, poco a poco, se estaba partiendo por dentro._

_Le preguntaron sus últimas palabras. El chico solo suspiró, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, dijo "Sargento, muchas gracias por haberme permitido amarlo"._

_Y así, viendo como su amado derramaba una única lágrima, las espadas cayeron en su nuca, lo que sería su sentencia a muerte._

_Con lo que no contaba, fue que nunca llegara. Sintió como las cuchillas cortaron su cabeza, y perdió la consciencia, mas no murió. _

_Fue una lástima que su amado no supiera eso, e inmediatamente luego de ver como la sangre brotaba del cuerpo del joven, él mismo se acuchilló en el corazón. La gente no entendió eso en su momento, ni tampoco luego. Quedó en misterio para ellos, la razón del porqué se suicidó_

La gente estaba conmocionada, algunos habían derramado lágrimas. El Ermitaño se mantenía serio y con la mirada perdida. Tomó un poco de aire, y continuó con la triste historia.

_Despertó desconcertado ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Había ido al afamado cielo? ¿O quizás en el infierno? No lo sabía, pero tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza, además de mucha hambre. Abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por ellos, y reconoció una gran masa de agua, haciendo un arrullo con las suaves olas que golpeaban la playa. Era lo que siempre había soñado ver fuera de los muros: El mar. Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de hacer que su cabeza no diera tantas vueltas. Miró atrás, donde yacía una lápida, con palabras escritas en su honor. ¿Cuánto había tardado en regenerarse? ¿En recuperar su cabeza? No lo sabía, pero para que lo hubieran llevado hasta allí debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo, aunque ni siquiera se dignaron a enterrarlo._

_Miró a su alrededor, había algunas flores marchitas. Aún anonado, se despabiló horrorizado al ver otra lápida a su lado, y como la capa de su amado yacía doblada sobre esta. Temía lo peor, acercándose con gruesas lágrimas surcando sus morenas mejillas quemadas por el sol. Más flores secas, otra piedra fría tallada con heroicas palabras en honor el hombre que yacía debajo._

_Su amado. Su amado estaba bajo tierra, donde debería de estar él._

_Esa vez, lloró como no lo hacía desde que murió su madre. Gritó desgarradoramente, gimoteo, se quebró la garganta en alaridos de agonía._

_Pasaron días, semanas, meses, años y décadas. Se volvió un nómade, tomando la capa larga de su amado y poniéndosela, para comenzar a caminar por lo desconocido hasta llegar a algún lugar donde asentarse. Habían hecho promesas de recorrer el mundo cuando fueran libres, de amarse, pero se habían vuelto polvo._

_El monstruo no envejecía. No enfermaba, no moría. Si se hería, se regeneraba. Podía cerrársele el estómago del hambre, mas nunca perecería._

_Se vio condenado a la soledad absoluta, viendo renacer a la gente que amó y admiró, para luego también ver como fallecían. Se encerró, se aisló tratando de amainar el dolor en su pecho al presenciar siempre lo mismo, se encerró. _

_Esa, es la historia de un monstruo condenado a ver morir una y otra vez, a los que alguna vez amó._

El ermitaño calló, y todos alrededor lo imitaron, pasmados por la triste historia.

-El monstruo…-. Comenzó a preguntar la pequeña pelinegra, cautivada por el protagonista de la historia.- ¿Era realmente malo?

El castaño simplemente suspiró, sonriendo nuevamente, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña niña.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo. Cada uno podía pensar lo que quisiera-. Notó que algunas personas a su alrededor, estaban tristes, realmente acongojadas.- No se preocupen, después de todo, es una historia.

La gente decidió irse cada una por su lado, volviendo a ir a hacer lo que hacían. Abandonaron al Cuenta cuentos, el cual simplemente suspiró por tercera vez, levantándose lentamente del lugar donde estaba, dispuesto a volver a su cabaña a dormir. Después de todo, tendría que salir la siguiente mañana temprano.

-Oye-. Llamó Armin, el pequeño rubiecillo que aún estaba fascinado.- Vamos a jugar por el lugar. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer.

-No sé, no creo que debería-. El ojiverde se colocó su capucha nuevamente, mirando a los alrededores. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, quizás era porque estaba rememorando momentos dolorosos.

-Solo un poco-. Propuso Mikasa, mirándolo con esos ojos azabache. No se pudo resistir a esa mirada, la de su hermanastra.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles, hasta llegar a donde se erguía glorioso un hermoso árbol de Navidad, con distintas luces y adornos. Miró atrás, donde estaba una gran atracción de un pesebre viviente, y antes de eso, un arco de muérdago, donde había una que otra pareja besándose.

Todos los niños menos el rubio con su libro, fueron a unos juegos temáticos. En eso, el pequeño niño de ojos azules le preguntó.

-Tu eres el monstruo ¿Verdad?-. Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación. Como siempre, su mejor amigo de la infancia era astuto. Llevó su mano a las hebras doradas del pequeño, revolviéndolos.

-Todo cuento tiene algo de verdad.

Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a caminar hasta donde se podían divisar puestos de comida, pero la vocecita de Mikasa lo desconcentró.

-¿Ese es mi primo?-. Preguntó, extrañada. Iba a seguir, pero le distrajo un grito, un grito con una voz demasiado conocida y a la vez, dolorosa para él.

-¡Eren!-. Se congeló, pero igualmente giró su cabeza hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz. Y, por los dioses habidos y por haber, allí estaba. Tan hermoso y tranquilo como siempre, con su piel nívea y cabellos azabaches.

-Levi-. Musitó en voz baja, inconscientemente. Se miraron fijamente, casi por lo que les pareció una eternidad, aunque fueran solo unos segundos. Ninguno sabía quién debía dar el primer paso, quién debía seguir hablando, hasta que el más bajo comenzó a dar pasos dubitativos y temerosos hacia el ermitaño, para luego comenzar a correr.- ¡Levi!-. Gritó a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia su amado.

Al encontrarse, se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de aferrarse al otro. Justo debajo del muérdago, se besaron. El pelinegro enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, para no dejarlo ir, y el más alto lo tomó en brazos, alzándolo del suelo para apegarlo más a él. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban, pero se negaban a separar sus labios. Forzados por la falta de aire, se despegaron, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Eren…-. El de ojos grises acarició la mejilla de su antiguo amante con ternura, para luego toser, frunciendo el ceño, preocupando a su amado.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?-. Lo bajó al suelo, estudiándolo con la mirada, aunque el más bajo se aferró a su cuerpo nuevamente.

-¿Levi?-. Apareció una mujer de negros cabellos, mirando a su hijo con intriga.- ¿Quién es? Te dije que no te separaras de nosotros ¡Esa era la condición para que te dejáramos salir de casa en tu cumpleaños!-. Pasó su mirada desde su hijo al cuenta cuentos.

-Madre, yo moriré esta noche-. Al castaño se le heló la sangre al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó, tomando el rostro de su amor entre sus añejadas manos.- Levi ¿Qué…?

-Eren, yo estoy enfermo-. Tomó las manos de su amado, mirándolo a los ojos.- Sé que esta será mi última noche, por eso quise salir, porque sabía que tú estarías. Nunca había ido, debido a que es una enfermedad de nacimiento.

-Levi…-. Otra oleada de lágrimas amenazó con comenzar a salir.- No quiero que mueras nuevamente… ¡No lo permitiré! No lo podría soportar…-. Su voz casi no salía, presa de la angustia.- Yo seguiré caminando por la tierra, yo no moriré jamás… soy un monstruo…

-Eren, en el momento en que tuve que cortar tu nuca en aquel juicio, no apunté al lugar correcto-. Declaró.- No moriste porque no quería que fueras asesinado, pero si se enteraban, me torturarían, por lo que preferí quitarme la vida-. El chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido a más no poder.

-Entonces…

-Eren-. Acarició la nuca de su amado, allí era donde tendría que cortar.- Déjame ser tu verdugo, de una buena vez, como debió pasar al principio. Déjame terminar con el sufrimiento que te generé.

El chico titán lo miró con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de su amor.

-¿Podré morir de una buena vez?-. Preguntó, con esperanza.

-Moriremos juntos-. Le propuso Levi, mirándolo con todo el amor que podía, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por una tos lastimosa. El chico titán comenzó a gimotear, y se permitió llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su amado, pareciendo uno de los cuantos niños pequeños. El pelinegro tomaba cada una de las gotas. La gente murmuraba, criticando el cómo podían cometer actos homosexuales en una noche santa como esa, pero poco les importó.

Del interior de su pesado abrigo, sacó una cuchilla lo suficientemente grande para cortar el cuello del chico titán.

-No entiendo por qué llevas algo como eso ó un poco, enjuagándose los restos de lágrimas.- Me das miedo, como siempre.

-Sabía que tendría que hacer esto hoy-. Dijo en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa.- Y aunque te dé miedo, me amas igual.

No se dijeron nada más. El chico titán suspiró, dándole un último beso a su amado, y se agachó, mostrando su nuca con sumisión. La gente cuestionaba, algunos incluso querían impedir tal acto, pero no lo hacían. No podían, de alguna forma sabían que eso era lo correcto, que eso era lo que tenía que suceder. Que él Cuenta cuentos tenía que morir en algún momento.

El pelinegro inspiró, le quedaba poco tiempo. Miró la nuca de su amor, no eran necesarias las cuchillas para matar titanes. Un golpe certero en la zona de la nuca y moriría. Levantó su brazo, y reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo enfermo, cerró los ojos y lo bajó.

-x-

Algunas personas lloraban, otras habían decidido ir a otra parte. La familia Ackerman llamaba al de ojos grises, que se veía ausente. Le decían que debía volver, que no era bueno para su salud. Este simplemente suspiró, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Lanzó lejos el arma que había acabado con la vida de su amado mocoso, y lentamente se recostó a su lado. La sangre no alcanzaba a tocarlo, se evaporaba antes de hacerlo, y el mismo cuerpo del chico titán había comenzado a hacerlo.

Tomó la capa del chico, levantándola un poco, sonriendo. Tenía el emblema de las Alas de la Libertad en la parte interna, y podía leer su nombre en ella. Esa era su capa larga, la que le llegaba a los talones, a su amado solo hasta las rodillas.

Suspiró nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos, esta vez, definitivamente.

Quizás podrían reencarnar juntos de nuevo, y así poder amarse.

-x-

Termino de leer lo que estaba escrito en una placa de bronce. Miró nuevamente la pequeña estatua de un libro, en honor a un afamado Cuenta cuentos, que había muerto hace años. Suspiró, ajustando un poco su bufanda, la que le habían regalado ese mismo día por su cumpleaños.

-Me pregunto si Eren habrá reencarnado-. Dijo al aire, en voz baja. Exhalaba vaho por la boca. Miró nuevamente la placa, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos.

-Interesante historia ¿verdad?-. Le preguntaron desde detrás. Se heló, y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, amenazando con salir de su pecho.- ¿Sabes? Dicen que todo cuento, por más fantasioso y fantástico que sea, tiene algo de verdad.

Y entonces, sintió el calor de Eren rodearlo desde atrás, abrazándolo.

.

Fin (?)

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Les gustó?<p>

Traté de hacer algo diferente a lo que normalmente se hace en un aspecto navideño, espero que no haya salido nada demasiado raro o rebuscado xD pero tenía la idea de hacer algo con un Eren inmortal desde hace bastante tiempo.

Con respecto a mis demás fanfic, tengo listos varios capítulos xDDD pero soy trollera plz, y hasta que no tenga varios adelantados no los subiré uwu

Espero que dejen reviews -corazones gay- mas bien, dejen review o mueran c:

Atte: Patatapandicornio ¿Quien más? ¡Dice mi nombre arriba! (aunque en realidad me llamo Ana plz xD)


End file.
